How You Remind Me
by Angelic H. Cherry
Summary: Depois da morte de Naruto, Sasuke volta para Konoha e Sakura resolve procurá-lo. One-shot. Pitadinha de romance.


**N/A: **Então eu tive essa idéia quando vi que não ia ter mais NaruSaku em Naruto. XD

Agora o negócio é SasuSaku e NaruHina. E o meu NejiHina que se dane. Sei.

Mas ta bom. (:

Esse não é o meu casal preferido (NejiHina is life 3) mas até que eu gosto. Acho fofo. E qualquer coisa que tenha aquele olhar sexy do Sasuke-kun merece ser escrito. (:

Espero que gostem ^^'

**Disclaimer: ** _Naruto_ não me pertence.

Solstício

Eu estava pensando realmente onde ele estaria. Pensei que estaria no hospital, mas já tinha recebido alta. Procurei nos apartamentos, e nada. Eu não sabia o que diria quando o visse e nem o que ele me diria. Mas eu precisava vê-lo fora da cama.

Eu o encontrei sentado num dos telhados mais altos de Konoha; por algum tempo eu fiquei observando de longe.

Sasuke estava vestindo uma calça preta, simples, e uma camisa branca, meio aberta. A espada dele não estava lá, e ele tinha um dos pés no telhado, a outra perna balançando de leve para fora. Um braço dele estava apoiado na perna dobrada e ele não parecia se mexer, tirando a perna que ainda balançava de leve na beira do telhado.

O que mais me chamou a atenção foi o olhar dele. Não era vago, não era triste, não era alegre. Era quase inexpressivo, mas havia ali ainda um brilho. Não era o brilho de raiva, ou ódio. Era apenas o brilho do olhar de quem está vivo. Não me pareceu bonito, ou atraente.

O cabelo dele também balançava um pouco, com o vento. Ele parecia estar olhando para o horizonte. Não havia muito que ver. Não havia estrelas no céu e nem lua. As nuvens eram um pouco distintas, mas nada além disso.

Eu não sabia se deveria me aproximar, afinal talvez ele não quisesse companhia. Eu queria ir até lá e ficar com ele, dizer _alguma coisa_.

Me aproximei devagar, tentando não fazer barulho demais, mas sinalizando minha presença. Saltei do telhado mais próximo até o dele. As telhas fizeram um som meio alto.

Andei até mais perto dele, e em momento algum ele pareceu notar a minha presença, apesar de eu saber que ele tinha notado. Parei a uns dois metros de distância.

"Oi.", eu disse, meio baixo. A resposta veio alguns segundos depois.

"Oi.", ele disse, sem parecer animado ou entediado. Apenas respondeu.

Eu me arrisquei a me aproximar mais.

"Como está se sentindo?", eu perguntei, sem hesitar demais. Eu queria saber. Eu estava preocupada. E ele não me parecia bem. Mas não me parecia mal. Estava confusa e queria entender alguma coisa dele.

"Normal.", respondeu, com a voz grossa, firme. "Pode se sentar se quiser, Sakura."

Foi aí que a voz dele pareceu me acusar. Talvez por eu estar com medo, eu não poderia dizer. Mas era acusação.

"Obrigada.", eu disse, e me sentei ao lado dele, dando uma certa distância. Uma mão dele estava parada ao lado do corpo e a outra permanecia em seu joelho. Em momento algum ele tirou os olhos do horizonte; em momento algum ele me olhou. Fiquei um pouco feliz que ele reconhecesse minha voz. Ele não disse nada depois disso. Ficamos nós dois em silêncio por um tempo, meu olhar vagando entre ele e o horizonte, e os olhos dele nunca se moviam.

"Como _você_ está?", ele me perguntou. Aquela pergunta não me parecia muito estilo Sasuke. Mas ele a tinha feito, então eu responderia. Mesmo que a resposta não fosse animadora.

"Não muito bem.", eu disse.

"Eu ainda não fui vê-lo.", disse Sasuke. Os olhos dele baixaram e ficaram assim. Meu estômago revirou e eu respirei fundo, tentando me conter.

"Ele iria gostar que você fosse.", eu supus.

"Eu sei. Quero me despedir, mas não sei como.", ele disse, ainda sem mostrar muita coisa. Mas eu sentia a tristeza dele; era parecida com a minha.

Eu não soube o que dizer. Despedidas são sempre duras, e as desse tipo são piores ainda. A idéia e o acontecido eram dolorosos demais para serem descritos. Eu não tinha perdido apenas meu melhor amigo; eu o amava. Como amigo e como algo mais.

"Eu senti falta dele.", murmurou Sasuke, ainda firme.

Talvez não fosse a mesma coisa, mas eu já sentia falta de Naruto. Eu sabia que ele não voltaria; e que por um tempo, teria esperanças disso. Eu sabia que por mais que eu negasse, ainda tinha esperanças de que ele só tivesse viajado, e que logo voltaria.

Eu não queria chorar na frente de Sasuke, não de novo. Não queria que ele me visse sendo frágil novamente; eu não era mais frágil, mas estava sofrendo, demais. Mesmo assim, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas rapidamente, e logo duas lágrimas grossas rolaram pelas minhas bochechas. Não eram as primeiras e não seriam as últimas.

Sasuke se virou para mim, parecendo abatido. Ele parecia me entender. Eu queria chegar mais perto e abraça-lo, tocar nele, senti-lo de novo. Mas ele não pareceu me dar essa liberdade, então apenas limpei as lágrimas, olhando noutra direção.

"Então, está tudo acabado, não é?", ele disse, depois de um tempo, e eu o olhei

ele estava agora com as duas pernas dependuradas no telhado e com o corpo meio virado para mim.

"Sim... tudo.", eu disse, suspirando. "Agora você pode viver sua vida."

Ele parou de me olhar e se voltou para o céu de novo. Me perguntei o que eu tinha dito de errado; com tudo acabado, Sasuke finalmente poderia aproveitar sua vida e ser feliz. Era o que eu queria para ele, a felicidade; e mesmo que não fosse comigo. Eu nunca tinha deixado de pensar nele, e talvez nunca tenha deixado de gostar de Sasuke.

"Que foi?", perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça de leve.

"Que vida, Sakura? Eu não construí nada para ser vivido."

As palavras dele me atingiram com força. Eu nunca tinha ouvido Sasuke dizer alguma coisa parecida com aquilo. Talvez Esta fosse uma ótima hora para atitudes do gênero, mas não era algo que eu esperasse. A voz dele tinha saído triste e cheia de amargura. Me machucou a dor dele.

"Sasuke...", eu não sabia o que dizer. "Você ainda tem muito pela frente. Você só tem quinze anos. Todos nós temos muita coisa."

Ele balançou de leve a cabeça de novo. O rosto não expressava nada; estava tudo no tom de voz dele, no modo como ele pronunciava as palavras. Me perguntei se o que eu sentia estava assim tão claro como eu podia ver nele.

Eu não sabia se concordava ou não com Sasuke, e se concordasse não diria. Eu tinha sido de certa forma hipócrita com ele em minha fala, mas seria impossível encontrar algo melhor para dizer na hora. Havia pouco para ele agora; tanto em sua vida pessoal, quanto na de ninja. Apesar destas serem interligadas fortemente.

"Não. Sakura...", ele pareceu confuso por um momento e de novo eu quis chegar perto dele, me aproximar, tocar nele. Não me mexi. "Eu perdi... tudo. Meu irmão, Naruto, você... perdi minha motivação e a minha força. Não existe mais nada."

"Você não me perdeu, Sasuke-kun."

Eu não disse aquilo pensando; eu disse aquilo porque era apenas a verdade. As palavras dele eram verdade também; mas não totalmente. O que Sasuke dissera era doloroso e forte, e eu imaginava quão duro deveria ser.

Então entendi o porque desse olhar distante, do rosto inexpressivo. Como ele dissera, não havia nada.

Sasuke se virou para mim e seus olhos eram tristes. Era difícil manter contato visual com ele. Doía tanto vê-lo assim e saber que eu não podia consola-lo. Só podia dizer a verdade, mas é claro que ela não seria suficiente.

"Não desistiu de mim?", perguntou ele, a voz de novo cheia de tudo aquilo. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

"Nenhum de nós desistiu, Sasuke.", eu disse, baixinho. Dizer "nós" sabendo que Naruto não estava mais comigo era muito, muito difícil. Eu lutei contra mais lágrimas e elas não desceram, me fazendo respirar fundo. Ele baixou os olhos, franzindo a testa e depois me olhou, parecendo amargurado.

"Eu desisti de vocês."

"Eu sei."

"Eu... sinto muito, Sakura."

"Tudo bem."

Eu nunca culpei Sasuke por nada; eu sempre procurei entende-lo, e isso ia muito além do que eu sentia por ele. Eu nunca o julguei, e muito menos Naruto. Por mais que ele falasse mal de Sasuke e o quanto ele era chato, ou o que fosse, ele jamais desistiu de traze-lo de volta para o time e para Konoha. Naruto nunca deu as costas a ele e nem eu. Sasuke tinha desistido de nós, mas mesmo assim nunca o abandonamos. Não havia nada heróico ali; e nem covardia da parte de Sasuke. Havia apenas prioridades e valores que cada um seguia como quisesse.

Eu via cada um dos erros dele, e ele também podia vê-los. Mas não o condenei. Não me senti em tal direito. Ele era apenas um garoto, não um homem. E eu apenas uma garota; nenhum de nós poderia julgar qualquer coisa.

Eu permaneci pensando em quando éramos nós três, e imaginei que Sasuke estava se culpando. Eu não disse nada mais para ele achei que não devia. Nada que eu dissesse adiantaria e se não houve consolo para mim quando vi Naruto morrer, também não haveria para Sasuke.

O tempo passou e não pareceu tão longo, mas foi. O silêncio tinha um significado especial nesse caso, não era bom; mas era melhor que palavras. Estava faltando alguma coisa que jamais seria preenchida e essa falta talvez representasse o silêncio.

Algo quente envolveu minha mão.

Sasuke não me olhava e não parecia demonstrar o que estava fazendo. Fitava o horizonte com a cabeça levemente inclinada e os olhos semicerrados, com uma mão sobre a minha. Eu tinha me esquecido que as mãos dele eram quentes e confortáveis, e não exatamente macias, mas agradáveis de se tocar.

Podia não ser um ato de carinho. Eu não poderia saber. Mas era reconfortante, então segurei a mão dele, sem fazer força, apenas segurei, e ele segurou a minha, ainda sem me olhar.

Eu me sentia confortável e de certa forma em casa; fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia daquela forma e eu poderia estar corando, não por ele estar me tocando, mas pela sensação que me provocava.

Parecia que algo estava sendo preenchido de leve em mim; não totalmente, mas parecia aliviar e acariciar a minha dor.

Era reconfortante e por enquanto bastava.

**Fim.**

**N/A: **Nossa. Deus. Me digam se gostaram. Plz. Não tenho certeza se fiz isso direito. OMG. Estou com medo, sério. Sou a autora mais covarde da história de todos os autores existentes. XD

Pra quem não sabe, _Solstício_ é quando o sol fica mais distante do Equador.

Reviews, por favor. O botãozinho é atraente demais para ser ignorado. (:

Angelic H. Cherry.


End file.
